Oh, The Thinks You Can Think
by KaitlinHale
Summary: Forks High School is putting on a production of Seussical the Musical. With all of our favorite characters as leads, who will find friendship? Who will find love? Who will find enemies? All Human/ Slightly OOC


**Alright, if you clicked on this story, I already love you. :)**

**Anyways… I started this story to pass the time while in rehearsals for my high school's production of Seussical the Musical and during Geometry. (Honestly, who needs that crap?) I decided since I got such good feedback on fanfiction and Twilighted with my other story Just Breathe, I would post this little diddle over here. **

**I realize jazz hands, men in tights, crazy high hair, bold makeup, sequins…etc are not most people's cup of tea. If it's not, stop drinking it. If it is, feel free to drink a few gallons and let loose :)**

**BTW, Bella talks mostly in past tense in the beginning, as she is remembering the past few days. **

**Also, if you would like to see pictures of the High School that I imagine Bella to be at, just PM me about it. **

**Alright, now I'll let you read.**

**Press that little green button at the bottom and review, yes? :)**

Waiting for the cast list to arrive is torture.

Having only moved to the tiny, wet town only a month ago, I didn't expect a main role. So when I got the call from Mr. Banner saying he wanted me to come in for a second audition, I was to say the least – ecstatic. If you get a call back, surely you are being considered for a principal part.

Back in Phoenix, I was in my high school's production of "Fiddler on the roof" as Golde, the main characters wife. Which was amazing considering I was only a freshman and they never get principal parts in Phoenix.

I always loved music, from when I was a child. I get lost in the melodies and rhythms and hidden compartments of songs that only few lucky ears can hear. But I never considered myself a single or performer, with my two left feet and extreme shyness.

So when my mother, Renee, forced me to trout for the play, I did my best, but had the notion in my head that I would never get a part, even in the chorus.

I couldn't have been more shocked to get the part of Golde. There were a lot of duets and solo dialogue and being on the stage without being able to hide, which is something I wasn't so sure I was going to enjoy. Turns out, I was so wrong.

My two left feet were cured with extra dance practices (there really wasn't much dancing, but a lot more than I was used to) and a private dance and voice coach.

Being onstage in front of my peers and family and strangers was exhilarating. I knew from the second the curtains raised on opening night that I would do this for the rest of my life. The feeling of adrenaline, and knowing that some people are actually there to see you is something that can hardly be described.

So you can imagine my disappointment when Renee told me she was shipping me off to Forks, Washington so she and Phil could travel. I remember she said something about wanting to stay young.

With less than 4,000 people in the tiny town, surely they can't put on a good production that will benefit me. I didn't even think they had put on plays since Charlie, my dad, told me that the town was very sports influenced. But he also told me that he went to the plays and they were spectacular. I didn't really trust his judgment, seeing as he is a police chief.

Nonetheless, I packed up all of my things and hopped on a flight to one of the wettest places on Earth. Joy.

After getting settled in with Charlie, which consisted of his awkward tour of the small, yet totally Charlie house, and when he returned downstairs to watch some sports thing on the flat screen, I put away my few clothes and knick-knacks. I set up my 2 picture frames on the wooden dresser. One of me, Renee, and Charlie in the hospital when I was born – the only picture I have of the three of us together. The second, one of me and Sam who played Tevye, my husband from Fiddler.

Steven and I became really close during our rehearsals. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Two grades ahead of me, a junior, he had short dark hair and russet skin with gorgeous brown eyes. I had the biggest crush on him, but he had a girlfriend. I'm pretty sure he still is with her, but I could care less…okay, that's a lie.

He became my best friend, and I his. But it never went farther than that, which is probably a good thing, now that I moved here. I can still email and text him, but it's not going to be the same doing a production without him.

I set up my room and headed downstairs to make Charlie dinner. Renee warned me before coming that I would most likely be cooking, which doesn't bother me. I cooked for us back in Phoenix. I had to, or I would starve on her weird concoctions. I shudder every time I think about our weird meals we had when I was too young to work a stove.

I made us some fish seasoned with lemon, garlic and pepper. I wanted to make something more extravagant for our first meal, but I had a feeling that Charlie wasn't an extravagant type of guy. That, and there was literally nothing in the kitchen that was edible other than a freezer full of fish and simple spices. I didn't hear any complaints about it, only compliments, so I would say it was a success.

I went to bed early, after taking a shower and reading a few chapters of Wuthering Heights.

My first day was…boring. Since I'm only a sophomore, I didn't have a hard time going over the syllabus. Most of the stuff was loosely covered in my freshman year anyways. I tried not to notice the people openly staring at me. I thought it was rude to stare, but apparently that doesn't apply here.

I kept my head down, only speaking when directly talked to. That is, until, Chorale. Hallelujah, I found my favorite class of the day. Mrs. Broderson, a happy-go-lucky type of teacher stood at the front of the room, calling each student who walked through the door by name and talking to them as if they were best friends.

I could already tell she would become my favorite teacher. After getting everyone to shut up, she went on to explain the class rules and hand out yet another syllabus. She explained to us proper ways of sitting and breathing before starting us on some simple warm-ups. After warm-ups, she told us to keep standing, and came around to each student and moved them.

Apparently, while we were doing warm-ups, she was listening to each of our voices with her trained ears and mentally placing us around the room so we would give the fullest sounds and blend well together. Back in Phoenix, we had to sing alone in order to be placed.

She put me on the left of the giant white room, where the altos were to be placed. My range isn't too amazing. I can sing second alto, first alto, and a little bit of second soprano. Put me in first soprano (the highest of the group) and I will end up killing every animal within a million yard radius with the terrible noises. Put me in second alto (the lowest of the women) and I can hit every note and sound good.

After she was done placing everyone, she then told us what section we were sitting in. Looks like this year, I'm going to be a first alto. Eh.

With five minutes left in the forty-five minute class, she stopped our singing and told us about the new musical. Naturally, I sat up straighter and my eyes brightened. She noticed this and smile at me before continuing.

"Alright, I know that you are all expecting something serious like last year when we did Les Miserables, but we're making this one funner." Snickers erupted from her end word, which isn't really a word. I cracked a smile and rolled my eyes at the immaturity the students around me had…including myself.

"Ha Ha, yeah, it's not a word, get over it." She smiles, "We're doing Seussical the Musical."

Hallelujah.

Ever since becoming a fan of theater last year, I bought the sheet music to a bunch of musicals. Rent, Annie Get Your Gun, Spring Awakening, Thoroughly Modern Millie, Bye Bye Birdie, Hairspray, The Phantom of the Opera, Chicago, Wicked, West Side Story, and Seussical The Musical.

A lengthy list, but I learned it all. It was really hard, but definitely worth it. Seussical, while it's not a Spring Awakening or Les Mis, it's a fun production with a good message.

"Auditions are after school today, everyone was sent a letter in the mail telling you about the date of the audition, so don't complain about not having enough time to prepare. You don't need to sing a song from the play, but if you know a part that you want, sing a song accordingly. If you want to try out, write your name on one of the time-slots on the door leading into the band room at the end of class or whenever." The bell rings and no one moves from their seats. "Go have some fun reading the same syllabus over and over, you crazy kids."

With this, everyone stood and leaved the room. Awed at the respect for the teacher, I was the last one to get out. I walked over to the band room door, easy to spot with all of the pictures of instruments on it and look at the list.

The time slots were 5 minutes long from the end of school, 2:25 to 4:00. Most of the times were already taken, so I just picked the first one available. The first time slot. I wasn't really comfortable with being the first person that is auditioned, but I don't want to have to go all the way home or stay here forever.

At the end of the day, I went to the choral room and saw Mrs. Broderson and Mr. Banner with another person, too old to be a student, but too young to be a teacher.

"Bella Swan!" Mr. Banner greets me before continuing, "I know you have me for biology, but I'm also the director of the plays here. You already know Mrs. Broderson, and…"

He was cut off by the stranger, who had long dreadlocks pulled back and chocolate colored skin. "I'm Laurent, the choreographer." He said in a thick French accent.

Whoa, who would have thought someone from France would come to this little town to choreograph. Well, stranger things have happened, I suppose.

After that, they told me to just sing whatever I wanted to for my audition and not worry about dialogue, as there are few speaking lines in the musical, and those are all done in time with the background music. Confusing if you don't have a good sense of rhythm.

I chose to sing "How to raise a child". A song that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor sing. (the main Who characters in Whoville) I hit all the notes and put my own little twist on it to give it some more flavor and when I was done, they all clapped and had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Thank you very much, Bella." Mrs. Broderson handed me a piece of paper, which I was to fill out and hand in before I left. I wrote down what was needed and gave it to them before heading home.

When I got home, I put the papers I needed Charlie to sign in a pile next to the couch and went upstairs to email Renee about my first day of school. With nothing too exciting to report, it was a short email, so I then went and read some more of Wuthering Heights.

I got up around 4:30 to make Charlie some more fish for dinner. I need to remind myself to make a grocery list so we can stop having fish.

The rest of the night was uneventful, we ate, Charlie watched more sports things, I went back upstairs to do my nightly routine, and I fell asleep early again. Yeah, I'm a party animal.

In the morning, I went through my routines before going downstairs to see that Charlie had already left for work. I went to get a granola bar, but I once again forgot about the no-food situation. With a hungry sigh, I went towards my brand new…old Chevy that my dad bought off of his friend. Billy...something.

So here I am, waiting before first hour for the cast list to be posted. The signup sheet said it would be posted now, but it's not on the door or anything. I sit down on the extra piano bench and pull out my Ipod. I start listening to Muse, something I do almost every morning to get me ready for the day, and eventually close my eyes, completely relaxed.

I feel, rather than see, a very cold and solid object sitting next to me on the small bench. I open my eyes to see brilliant green eyes looking back at me. I shiver, from the cold and from the sudden electricity.

"Sorry, I was just in the rain." Green eyes practically sings to me. Gah, his voice is so smooth and soft. Kind of like how his bronze-ish long, wet hair looks like. Thoroughly dazed, I hardly register his chuckling.

I take my jaw up off the floor and push my eyes back into their sockets before turning back towards the door.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He says while holding out his hand, presumably for me to shake.

"Bella Swan." I put my hand in his, earning another shudder from both temperature and electricity.

He is still holding my hand when Mr. Banner walks into the little hallway with a sheet of paper in his hands. I rip my hand from Edwards and head towards the list, scanning for my name. And there it is.

**Mrs. Mayor – Bella Swan**

Right next to Adonis, who is once again beside me, reading the list aswell.

**Mr. Mayor – Edward Cullen**

Gulp.


End file.
